spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan
For Phone Destroyer, see Nathan (South Park: Phone Destroyer). Nathan is the main antagonist in the South Park: The Fractured But Whole DLC Bring the Crunch. He has Down Syndrome, and has a hatred towards Jimmy, despite Jimmy seeing Nathan as his friend. His best friend and henchmen is Mimsy, who calls Nathan his "boss" and often helps Nathan try to take down Jimmy. Description Nathan is the main antagonist in the DLC Bring the Crunch, as he attempts to shut down Lake Tardicaca by ordering Mimsy to tie up the camp counselors. However, Mimsy misunderstands Nathan's orders and ties up and kills the counselors like in the movie Saw. Fastpass (Jimmy) and the other superheroes stop Mimsy from killing the last counselor, but afterwards the alien called Zarganor crashes onto the boardwalk and kidnaps her, using Doctor Timothy (Timmy), Nathan, and Mimsy as his henchmen. After he is defeated, the counselor takes Nathan and Mimsy to roast marshmallows (and/or punishing them for what they did), as Nathan angrily yells "Fuck you, Jimmy!". After this, Nathan and Mimsy can been taken a selfie with, making them Coonstagram followers. Quotes Story/Field * During Bring the Crunch ** "Fuck you, Jimmy!" * Taking a selfie with the New Kid ** "Oh sure, who wouldn't want a selfie with the New Kid?" * After selfie ** "Don't worry, I won't digitally alter this image and use it for blackmail." Battle * Turn start, first battle ** "When I'm done, all of this will be parking lot." ** "All the counselors thought you were an asshole, Jimmy. They told me." ** "Blue team's not gonna win this one, Jimjim. I promise you." * Mimsy using Slasher, within range ** "Don't you dare-" ** "Uh oh." * After Mimsy unsuccessfully attacking ** "Don't run away, I just wanna cut you up!" * After the Zarganor attacking ** "As far as alien invasions go, this one's working out pretty well for me, Jim." * After the Zarganor attacking Fastpass ** "It's not looking so good for you, Jimmy. This alien totally hates camp, too." * Attacked ** "Does it make you feel good to pick on a kid with special needs?" ** "Oh, playing dirty, huh?" ** "This is the kind of poor sportsmanship I've come to expect from the blue team." * Attacked by Fastpass ** "I hate you, Jimmy." * Helmet destroyed ** "Gaaaah, my headgear! Now I'm vulnerable again!" * Dialogue ** With counselor, enemy turn start *** Counselor: "This kind of horseplay is really not allowed on the pier!" Nathan: "It'll all be over soon, ma'am." ** With counselor, after Monster attacking *** Counselor: "Children, please! Someone's going to get hurt!" Nathan: "You're right. Jimmy's gonna get hurt. He's gonna get hurt real bad." *** Counselor: "Be careful! You could take an eye out!" Nathan: "He's only supposed to remove the head." ** With counselor and Professor Chaos, enemy turn start *** Counselor: "How about we go make some nice S'mores by the campfire?" Professor Chaos: "Yeah, let's stop fighting and do that!" Nathan: "Maybe after we kill you." ** With Fastpass, turn start, first battle *** Nathan: "Your dirty tricks won't work this time, Jimmy." Fastpass: "Fight that evil spirit, Nathan! Let's save camp together!" *** Nathan: "What're you gonna do in a world without camp, Jimmy?" Fastpass: "That won't happen on my watch." * With Fastpass, turn start, second battle *** Nathan: "Too bad no aliens will want to mind fuck you, Jimmy. It's real nice." Fastpass: "Hold on, Nathan! We'll save you!" ** With Fastpass, Berried *** Nathan: "Ah! Why am I covered in berry?" Fastpass: "It's for your own good Nathan." ** With Mimsy, Mimsy preparing Slasher, second battle *** Mimsy: "Wow, it's so weird being a minion!" Nathan: "You were always the minion, Mimsy." Mimsy: "What's a minion?" Battle Nathan has two abilities: Sucker Punch and Fishy Friends. Sucker Punch is a basic attack where Nathan punches an enemy. He will use Fishy Friends once the Monsters are starting to get defeated, summoning another wave to the battle. Once he is reduced to half his health, Nathan and Mimsy will put on helmets, rendering them invulnerable to damage. Nathan's helmet can be destroyed by getting him within range of Mimsy's Slasher attack, rendering him vulnerable to damage again. Trivia Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Bosses Category:Male characters Category:Stub articles Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Friendable Enemies Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:DLC Category:DLC-only characters